


Viviane or Nimue

by faithinthepoor



Series: Once Upon a Time [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set followng the episode What Happened to Frederick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viviane or Nimue

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows my [Fairytale Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618763), [Mirror Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618771) and [This Provincial Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618775)

She basks in the glow of the fire but she’s not sure that it’s the source of the warmth she feels. The fire is small and although its heat licks at her skin it’s not strong enough to burn her blood. The heat coursing through her veins dwarfs anything that the fire could produce. It’s the not the boil of anger but the flames of success and it feds parts of her she has been trying to ignore.

The envelope blackens and crumbles. The fire hasn’t so much destroyed it as transformed it. The words that could have changed everything, that could have hurt her and brought happiness to her enemies, are now harmless ash. The pen may be mightier than the sword but it seems it doesn’t stand up to the power of the hearth. The destruction was simple and relied on nothing but the laws of chemical reactions. There is magic in this world even if its inhabitants are too blind to recognise it.

It is satisfying to feel in control again. Things had felt like they were slipping out her grasp. First Rumpelstilskin and then Snow. The former continues to trouble her but the latter has been put back in her place. Well at least the wheels that will put her back in her place have been set in motion. 

Regina was livid when she realised what was happening between Mary Margaret and David. Somehow Charming’s feelings for Snow were stronger than his happy memories of a life never lived. Maybe it’s her fault. Perhaps the memories she gave him simply weren’t special enough. Kathryn seemed certain that the photos were definitive proof that David had never been as happy with her as he was with Mary Margaret. Regina doesn’t like to admit that she makes mistakes but it’s possible that she underestimated how happy love makes people. 

It’s been a long time since she had someone to love. She’s not even sure she can still remember what it feels like. Whatever happiness love gave her was small in comparison to the pain and suffering that followed. All love did was make her vulnerable to exploitation. If she’d never had a love she could not have lost it and she wouldn’t have had to experience the sense of complete and utter devastation. She should just leave Snow alone and let the agony of love destroy her but Regina knows that the curse of love is not universal; there are those for whom love is not a poison chalice. Snow fucking White is bound to be one of those people.

Tonight isn’t about anything as fleeting, fickle or as dangerous as love. Tonight is about triumph. Tonight she is the victor and to the victor go the spoils – with that in mind she picks up the phone. 

“Sheriff Swan speaking.”

“My, my don’t you sound professional.”

“And hello to you too.”

“I thought we were beyond the stage where we had to bother with such pretences,” Regina doesn’t even try to hide her irritation. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma replies. “I guess I can rule out that you called to ask me how my day has been.”

“That would be an accurate assumption.”

“I take it this is a business call then,” Emma says with a sigh.

“Well that would depend on your definition of business.”

“How so?” Emma suddenly sounds a lot more interested.

“That rule of yours, the one that I’m not such a fan of, does it only relate to actual intercourse or does it cover all sexual activities?”

“Are you trying to ask me what I’m wearing?”

“I would never ask that dear. I prefer not to think about whatever combination of leather and polyester blend you have blindly thrown together.”

“You’re the one who put me into the sheriff’s uniform.”

“As I recall I did everything in my power to stop you from getting that office. Regardless I much prefer the thought of taking you out of clothes than putting you in them.”

“So you’d be happier if I were naked right now?”

“Happy would definitely be on the list of things that I would be if you were naked right now.”

“Well I guess that answers my original question of whether you are interested in phone sex.”

“Sheriff what I’m interested in is fucking your brains out but as that is seemingly not an option at present I’ll settle for what I can get.”

Emma’s voice has become husky, “I feel like I’ve been a little hasty in some of my decisions lately. If you like I could come right over.”

“I’d rather finish what we’ve started,” Regina does her best to purr.

“We haven’t started anything yet.”

“Are you telling me that you still have all of your clothes on?” 

“Well there is the small issue of the fact that I’m not alone here,” Emma whispers which amuses Regina given that it seems a little too late to be worrying about such things.

“Are you at home?”

“Yes.”

Things just got a lot more interesting. It’s not quite managing to screw Emma under Mary Margaret’s roof but it’s still titillating. “Well in that cause I actually do want to know what you’re wearing.”

“I don’t think we should do this. Not now.”

“So you’ve gotten me all hot and bothered just to tell me to stop? That’s not very polite Miss Swan.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Emma hisses. “Please don’t make this harder for me.”

“Can’t you just talk quietly?”

“I don’t think it would work.”

“What’s the matter? Worried that I’ll make you scream?” Regina loads her words with suggestion and Emma’s only response is a groan. “I’m going to have to take that as a yes.”

“I think someone might be a little too sure of herself.”

“Well there’s really only one way to know for sure.”

“I guess that’s why I’m currently climbing into my bed,” Emma is whispering again.

“So are you finally going to tell me what you’re wearing?”

“I’m still in my work clothes.”

“I don’t like the still part in that sentence.”

“It’s possible that I’ve undone my belt,” Emma admits.

“I’d prefer it if you’d have undone your pants instead.”

“I’m unzipping them now,” the sheriff informs her.

“Good girl.”

“Now what would you like me to do?”

“Unbutton your shirt.”

“Should I take it off?”

“That’s up to you.”

“I’m not sure that’s how this game goes.”

“Do you or do you not currently have access to your breasts?”

“I do,” Emma confirms.

“Then the location of your shirt isn’t of much importance to me.”

“Traditionally the fantasy aspect is one of the most important parts of this particular activity.”

“In my mind you are already naked and gagging for me.”

Emma makes a strange sound. It’s along the lines of strangled sob.

“What was that Sheriff Swan?”

“Nothing,” comes the choked reply.

“Really? You have nothing you want to say to me?”

“No.”

“Nothing at all you want to ask me?”

“Can I?” Emma’s voice is soft.

“Can you what?”

“Can I touch myself?”

“That’s my girl,” the sense of control she gets from Emma’s behaviour causes a flood of warmth between her legs. “Yes you may. Push your hands under your bra.”

She listens to Emma’s breathing quicken as she orders her to pinch and stroke her nipples. 

“I can’t believe we are doing this.”

“Don’t talk. Don’t think. Just do as I ask.”

“Ok. Shit. I’m sorry. That was talking wasn’t it?”

“Shhhhhhh”

She encourages Emma to return her attention to her breasts and tells her what she would be doing if she were there with her. Regina lets Emma’s hands creep down her stomach and skirt the top of her pants but it is quite some time before the mayor permits Emma to spread her legs and to dive her hand below her clothing. She allows the blonde to stroke her folds and circle her clitoris and smiles as Emma attempts to stifle her moans.

“You are killing me here,” Emma complains.

“There are worse ways to die.”

“If I’m going to be fucked to death I’d much rather you were here.”

“So would I. Believe me.”

“Right now I’d settle for you just letting me fuck myself.”

“All in good time.”

“But I need more.”

“Not yet.”

Emma whimpers but she appears to obey when Regina tells her to remove her hand and suck on her fingers.

“I want you to imagine it’s me you’re tasting.”

“I wish it was.”

Emma’s not the only one to wish that but that is not what this activity is about. At least it’s not what it’s about for Regina. She tells Emma to return her attention to her nipples and she can sense Emma’s pleasure as the wet digits touch her sensitive flesh.

She lets Emma slide her hands ever lower but stops her when she reaches the apex of her thighs. “Tell me what you feel.”

“I’m so wet.”

“Ah but are you wet enough?”

“I am,” Emma assures her.

“But how can I be sure.”

“Please Regina. I’ll do anything.”

She finally allows Emma to enter herself and shudders when Emma whispers her name. Regina tries to continue with her instructions but it’s clear Emma isn’t listening anymore. Emma’s breathing is shallow and at times she appears to be panting. Emma’s respirations become louder and more erratic until she suddenly lets out a high pitched squeak and then everything goes quiet. 

Regina waits for Emma to return to reality and eventually she does. “Oh my God I wish I had the words to describe the places you send me to.”

“I’m not sure that God had anything to do with it but you are free to worship me if you would like.”

“You shouldn’t joke about such things or I just might end up doing it.”

“Who said I was joking?”

“If I’m going to worship you it’s going to have to be for more than your ability to give me an orgasm.”

She wants to point out to Emma that distance and lack of contact aren’t an impediment to her sexual skills but she thinks better of it. Opening that door might allow reality to creep in. Emma doesn’t need a reminder that her orgasm was in fact at her own hands.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well there’s a crick in my neck from holding the phone in place but it’s not at all worth complaining about. I feel pretty damn great.”

“I’m glad,” Regina tells her.

“It’s your turn now.”

“Who said anything about me debasing myself like that?”

“It would hardly be debasing yourself,” Emma says defensively, “besides it’s not as if you wouldn’t be getting something out of it.”

“I’ve already got everything I need out of this situation.”

“Don’t be such a bitch.”

“I’m not being a bitch. I’m just being honest. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you going riding about with strangers.”

“Have you been having me followed?”

“Emma you should know by now that there is nothing that goes on in this town that I don’t know about.”

“Nothing happened with him.”

“Maybe not but nothing more is going to happen with us tonight either.”

“Christ you can be so evil sometimes.”

“Darling you have no idea,” Regina says as she hangs up. Emma will probably add this moment to their ever growing list of problems but Regina doesn’t care. Between this and what she has done to solve the Snow/Charming situation she could not feel happier. She spends a lot of her time trying to be a better person but she has to admit that at times trying to be good is highly overrated. Being evil isn’t just easier, it’s a whole lot more fulfilling.


End file.
